prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 31, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The October 31, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on July 28, 2018 at the Cambridge Corn Exchange in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. It aired on the WWE Network on October 31, 2018. Summary In his first singles match on NXT UK, Trent Seven faced off with the grizzled Saxon Huxley. After coming up short at the first U.K Tournament in Blackpool, Huxley was ready to take NXT UK by storm, and he attacked Seven with determined aggression. Seven answered head-on with an explosive DDT, but when he attempted to follow up with his first attempt at the Seven Stars Lariat, The Muscle Cat countered by hurling his entire body at his opponent, then proceeding to ground Seven with several near-falls. The WWE Universe was left stunned as Seven couldn't seem to get out of the gate. But Seven roared back with an earth-shattering Seven Stars Lariat and answered Huxley's boot to the face with a huge back bodydrop and Snap Suplex combination. Sensing victory, Seven then finished off his opponent by hitting the Torture Rack into the Burning Hammer for the win. Flash Morgan Webster was out for retribution as he squared off with Mark Coffey, two weeks after the Welshman came to Mark Andrews’ aid and fended off another attack from The Coffey Brothers. Webster countered Coffey's aggression with a series of fast-moving armdrags, a hurricanrana and a flip onto his dazed opponent for the near-fall, but after the first of several distractions by Joe Coffey, Mark took over with a Spinning Uppercut, clearing the road for a massive beatdown by the tough competitor that nearly took Morgan out of the contest. Refusing to give in, Webster came roaring back with an innovative offense, including the hurling himself upside down at his opponent off the ropes. And when Joe Coffey tried to get in Webster's way as The Modfather attempted to dive at Mark outside the ring, Webster simply swung around the ring post and took out Mark with another hurricanrana. Joe's distractions kept coming, however, until Webster hit the meddling sibling with a fierce kick off the apron. And when Mark tried to make him pay for it with another Suplex, Webster reversed with a crucifix pin and picked up the huge victory. As the smoke cleared, Joe inevitably attacked Webster, but Mark Andrews & Travis Banks emerged to stop another Coffey Brothers onslaught. The match between Blackpool native Sam Gradwell and “The Governor” Danny Burch started with an all-out slugfest, signaling a hard-fought matchup from the get-go. Out of this back-and-forth struggle, Burch took out Gradwell with a thunderous German Suplex and clothesline combination for the near fall. Gradwell fired back with a Falcon Arrow, nearly getting the three-count. In the height of the action, Gradwell got ahold of his opponent's ear, but Burch broke free with a fierce right hand. This soon led to a serious exchange of fiery blows to the body by both competitors before Burch connected with a wicked headbutt, hosting his foe up on the ropes for an incredible DDT for the win in one of the hardest-hitting matches to date in NXT UK. In the aftermath, Burch made it clear that he was setting his sights firmly on United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne. Even though Noam Dar stood toe-to-toe with United States Champion Pete Dunne in a title bout several weeks ago, The Scottish Supernova was called an “embarrassment” by Zack Gibson and would now battle Liverpool's No. 1 in NXT UK's main event. Though Dar appeared to be more interested in having fun and mocking Gibson by trying to take his opponent's boot off in the early goings, he quickly changed gears and went to work on Gibson's knee. It wasn't long before Gibson also began to execute his painful game plan by beginning to zero in on Dar's left arm. Following a series of pin attempts by both competitors, Dar wasted no time going back to work on Gibson's knee with a fierce kick. Then, Gibson dragged his left arm over the top rope like a slingshot before Dar fired back with a fierce kick to the legs that took his opponent off apron. And once the action moved outside the ring, Dar then flew at Gibson's knee yet again. Back in the squared circle, Gibson's Key Hook signaled the beginning of a fierce assault on Dar, and it wasn't long before Gibson once again went back after the arm. As the resilient Dar rallied back, Gibson made him eat a kick for his troubles. Dar then returned the favor by kicking Gibson off the turnbuckle with another attack on his opponent's leg before executing a running elbow and a Northern Lights Suplex for the near-fall. He continued on the warpath until Gibson stopped him with a double chop to the throat, paving the way for a devastating maneuver off the turnbuckle for the near-fall. Minute by minute, the bout grew more intense, as Gibson tried to apply the Shankly Gates, only to have Dar reach the ropes before he could apply the deadly submission. Moments later, Dar pulled Gibson out of the ring, but he paid for it when Gibson hurled him into the nearby stage, and Dar just beat the 10-count. Back in the ring, Gibson finally locked in Shankly Gates, but Dar reached the ropes. The defiant Dar refused to give in, fighting back with everything he had, and he eventually caught his foe in the kneebar. Gibson fired back, avoided Dar's attempt at the double stomp and tattooed The Scottish Supernova with Helter Skelter for the victory. Results ; ; *Trent Seven defeated Saxon Huxley (5:10) *Flash Morgan Webster defeated Mark Coffey (w/ Joe Coffey) (6:16) *Danny Burch defeated Sam Gradwell (4:04) *Zack Gibson defeated Noam Dar (21:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 1.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 2.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 3.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 4.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 5.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 6.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 7.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 8.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 9.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 10.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 11.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 12.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 13.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 14.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 15.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 16.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 17.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 18.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 19.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 20.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 21.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 22.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 23.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (1) 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #3 results * NXT UK results #3 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #3 on WWE Network Category:2018 events